Triway Facility (Location)
Triway Peak Bonuses (PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION) +4 Security (isolated, camera network, biometric readers on all floors, wallrider-guarded hangar). +2 Secrecy (internal services, camou-weave against satellites). +2 Mobility (borrowed ranger troop carrier, two tiltjets, 3 ligeckos). +3 Reputation (Lighthouse Mission, Triway Psyker Destruction, Outing New Yuvon Spies). +4 Self-Sufficiency (Power Supply, Sentient Facility AI, Amino Acid Tissue Printing Juice (7), Bots 6. +3 Defences (Wallrider squad, Drone Riders, Triway Youth In Training). Population ● Drone Riders (6 +2 handlers). ● Pilot (Jason) -- can’t fly tiltjets. ● Triway Children (22 youths from 14 - 26). ● Wallrider Pack “Animals” (8 of them). ● Owlbear plus pup (species name is Klarianex). ● Ligecko x 3. Loaned Ranger Resources ● One helicopter troop carrier (must be booked through New Yuvon Ranger Command). ● Drone Riders (6 +2 handlers). ● Pilot (Jason) -- can’t fly tiltjets Robots ● 2 Maintenance Bots (taken from Lobetful Cloning Facility). ● 2 Renovations & Minor Construction Bots (taken from Lobetful Cloning Facility). ● 1 NASA Administration Bot. ● 1 Hashin Bot. Current Resources ● Nanite Printer (enough amino acids for 7 bodies). ● Miniaturised nuclear power plant is decommissioned. ● Stellarator for internal power supply (powers tiltjets and location). ● Hashin Core Propulsion System (188 - 6PU) ● Samples Laboratory and Pathology Laboratory with decontamination room. ● Medical Bay with 1 stasis unit, Operating Room and Morgue. ● Staff Lounge and Staff Resort w/swimming pool and spa. ● Infectious Wards x 4 with security office and decontamination room. ● Drone Rider Rooms (formerly M Ward) with observation room, security office and Above ground Region This area is defended by a camou-weave matrix that prevents satellites from recording what happens on the ground. It sits on the top of a mountain peak, flanked on three sides by steep slopes, and overlooking the Drifter's Inn valley. The above ground dorms used to belong to Triway personnel but after Beacon arrived they were eventually given to the Varus cultists for their personal use. Around 400m from the facility stands the entrance to the underground road to Lobetful. While most of that tunnel has been collapsed, the first 300m have been excavated and shored up to become a hangar for the facilities vehicles (including the Kestrel tiltjet, Phoenix tiljet, mechanical helicopter and occasional access to other ranger vehicles). Triway's Locks At the start of the game, Triway Peak has two entrances to its subterranean parts. This includes a stairwell that uses a simple card reader at the door and biometric readers at each landing within the stairwell and an elevator that uses a simple card reader. Internal doors all use simple card readers except the Core Control Room corridor which has two biometric readers facing inward (in other words you can swipe a card to leave but need to use the biometric devices to get in). That same corridor has a turret gun that lowers if you enter without permission or use rapid hack on the locks but not the hidden security system. All Seekers have a small swipe card that can be used on these card readers. At this stage there are still three clearances (each has a colour code based off how dangerous or secretive the are in question is) but it's presumed that Seekers will all have full clearances. Recordings in Triway The Triway Facility does have a number of cameras and some microphones around to allow easy conversation with the facility computer. There are no cameras in the bedrooms or bathrooms though there are intercoms that can be used. As Seekers, you can also tell the Core to enact a Privacy Screen and she will delete everything you say as you say it up to the point where you retract that privacy screen. B1 Floor This floor focuses on the laboratories and general staff areas, including recreation and sleeping quarters. Before Beacon came and instituted rotating sleeping shifts (24 slept in each room on 8 hour shifts), the personnel were spread between this floor and the floor below (sleeping in what would become M Ward and I Ward which used to be offices in pre-Incident days). Triway Drones Each foyer has a drone mounted with a gun that can be released in the event of an attack. These have police bot style AI and are capable of facial recognition and identifying when people have laid down their weapons. They also avoid being touched and will dart nimbly out of the way of most shock attacks. They are not on the Triway Facility computer mainframes. They can be equipped with rubber bullets or shock rounds -- which is their traditional calibre but Beacon made them be loaded with live rounds. They've been here since before the Incident. B2 Floor M Ward and I Ward were once additional laboratories and offices that were turned into bedrooms after the apocalypse. When Beacon arrived, they modified it for experimental usage and increasingly forced the population of 100+ inhabitants to sleep in only a few locations. B3 Floor The lowest floor is dominated by their more practical requirements -- power supplies, storage, nanite printing. The B3 Foyer ended up being used as a large workshop before Beacon took most of the gear with them. The whole area suffered greatly during the code white event, and both the store room and extra offices being filled with dirt that was shifted during the translocation event that brought the saloon over. The resultant power failure caused the issues in containment that led to the whole fiasco with the trapped psykers killing most of the personnel. The Control Room computers monitor most of the atmospheric systems and the Core itself. Turret Gun The corridor linking the B3 foyer to the Core Control Room has a turret gun that lowers if you enter without permission or use rapid hack on the locks but not the hidden security system. The turret gun will only act as a threatening deterrent while it is connected to the Triway Facility computer. In other words, it won't shoot anyone because that would be a weaponized function. You could switch it to an independent AI and it will be as smart as a police bot. The Core won't be happy, though. Category:Locations